A Ninja walking on the Clouds
by Fire Champion
Summary: CloudYuffie, Yuffie ponders on what her life is going to be like now. Contains a little VincentTifa
1. Chapter 1

In case you didn't read the summary, this is a CLOUD and YUFFIE story. I can't tell you the feelings I had for writing this story. The reason? Has anyone counted Cloffie or what ever you want to call them, on this site? I read a few, which isn't many. I don't know if I can even say that. A RARE couple, but anyways if you can't stand this couple. Many other final fantasy characters will find love or lust.  
  
Now on to business, I don't Final Fantasy 7 or any other Final Fantasy except for my fantasy. It's a long story, so I'll conclude by saying. The characters might be a little OOC, but it's hard to write this couple, this story could be thought as an AU. Hope many others will take up the cause of writing Cloffie.  
  
Note: * flashbacks from the game.   
  
A NINJA WALKING ON THE CLOUDS  
  
The wind blew silently in the town of Wutai. The word town wouldn't be able to describe the sight you would see. For if you see did, it would remind you that of the age in feudal Japan. Once a land, where war had raged on, but with it's defeat. The country of Wutai became a tourist attraction, the pride that the water god Leviathon had giving them in the olden days was no more.   
  
The battle with the Ex-Soldier Seprioth, change the lives of many. The victor Cloud, and his friends moved on with their life. Cloud avenged Aeris the flower girl, who by Seprioth's blade was splayed. The revenge didn't satisfy his urges. He knew this wouldn't bring back Aeris, but when his sword sliced through his ex-hero body. Cloud knew it wasn't enough, he wanted him to suffer like he had, and still does. Pain he would never feel, tears flowed downward. "If only you knew Seprioth."   
  
----------  
  
The following week, after the battle.   
  
In the tower of Leviathon. Lord Godo sat meditating on the events before him. "So that blonde kid Yuffie's friend defeated the great evil." Godo arose, he dusted himself off. "May our friend provide peace, and honor throughout this world, but Wutai will have to earn it's own honor." Godo quietly left the fifth floor of Leviathon Tower.   
  
By this time Yuffie Kisaragi. The ninja thief, who helped Cloud on his journey was returning home. The reason, she had finally completed her mission of getting the materials from the adventure. It told awhile, but after living with Cloud, and Tifa for a week. In the house, he bought in Costa Del Sol which had been sold to him for $300,000 Gil. He gave her his materials that day under one condition. Now, she rode to Wufai. The wind in her face, and warks from her chocobo.  
  
"Come on, it's just a little bit farther." Yuffie begged. The lazy overworked bird started to drag it's feet from the long trail to Wutai, with the sun beaming down on the poor thing. The chocobo quickly fainted. It could have been for the sun, or it's lost of energy. Yuffie sighed still on the fallin' bird's back. "I can't believe this, and you call yourself a chocobo. Good thing, you was free or I would be demanding my money back." The chocobo looked towards the sun, and closed his eyes. "Guess it's time, to cut you loose." Yuffie demounted off the bird, and with a sudden change. The chocobo re-opened his eyes, and took off almost at the speed of light. It took off like the wind into the wild once more.  
  
"Hey, that thing tricked me!" Yuffie pouted. She hated being tricked most than anything. "Great, I have only about a mile until Wutai too." Yuffie walked on, into the sunrise of the mountains. It hadn't been a big deal walking. After all, the last time she came back to Wufai. She stole Cloud's materials, the same she has with her right now. That had been a longer distances, but the day was falling fast. Yuffie wanted to made it to Wutai before it gets dark. Yuffie knew, she had to step on the speed. Now she was running as fast as she did, when those materials were illegal in her hands.  
  
*Final Fantasy flashback *  
  
The land outside of Wutai, Cloud found himself lost in the far-west region. "This doesn't look like the place with the temple of the Ancients." Cloud sighed, "That's probably because it's not." Cid frowned. "Don't you think we should find the keystone first?" Barret suggested. Cloud shook his head, "No, it's better to scout this area first, that way finding the promise land will be easier to find. "That is the most damned thing I heard, well next to you beating Shinra." Cid corrected. Cloud yet again let out another sigh. "Wait, wait, wait, wai----t!" called a voice. This had been Yuffie. "What!? The hell happened, all of a sudden!?" Barret asked. "I know this area pretty well. It gets pretty tough past here. Better get ready." Barret gave Yuffie a suspicious look. "You serious? And you sayin' that just now means you're up to somethin'! Right!? That means, I don't trust you."  
  
"No! It's REALLY tough." Yuffie promised. Just then two blue soldiers came charging at them with full force. "There they are, catch 'em!!" The group looked at these soldiers, so Shinra had been looking for them? "What, the Shinra!?" Cid questioned. "Hey that's not them! These are the other guys from before!" one Shinra soldier replied. "Yuffie, so you're!" Barret accused. "I didn't know! I have nothing to do with this one!" Yuffie proclaimed innocent. "Whaddya mean 'this one'!? 'This one'! So you WERE plannin' somethin'!" Barret knew she had been up to something went he first saw her. "No, umm, uh." The girl couldn't think up anything to said, but luckily the soldiers interrupted. "What should we do!?"  
  
"Uh. Get them! Grab them and ask questions later!" Demanded the second. The fight began, it didn't take long to finish. Cloud charged slicing at both soldiers, Cid prepared for this limit attack, using his cigarette to light his dynamite, while Barret notice something odd about this arm gun. The dynamite of Cid's had been powerful enough to destroy the two soldiers. "The hell's goin' on!? I knew somethin' was missing. All my materia's gone!!"   
  
"Ey. Where the hell's that damn kid? Cid wondered not seeing Yuffie anymore. "That #*$&#&' kid!!!" Barret randomly shouted, "Grrrrrgh!! Arrrrrgh! Uhhhhhhhhhhhh!! She was after our materia from the start!! She went north! When I get my hand on her, I'll get our materia back! C'mon! We're goin' after her!" Cloud didn't said anything, he knew not to made Barret upset more than he was. So they headed to Wutai, walking hadn't been a problem. But they found her in the town of Wutai, she continued to run away back and forth. But try as she might, she couldn't get rid of Cloud, and company. If that wasn't enough, the pervert Don Corneo found his place a home for his new bride. He had kidnapped both her, and Elena from the Turks. But they defeated the pervert Don Corneo. Yuffie gave back the materials.  
  
----------  
  
Yuffie entered her home town once again. The city had been like the last time, she came here. "I guess it time, to ready the troops." Yuffie marched on to the Pagoda, where her father had been taking care of the Five Sacred Gods. Upon arriving at the tall tower, she found him outside. "So your back, did you get the materials?" Yuffie threw him the huge green bag from her back. The weight of the bag made even the leader of Wutai fall down. Like an excited school kid, he searched throughout the bag to see the multiple colored stones. "This ones a magic, and this a summon." Grabbing each one with 'care'. "Let's go test these babies out." suggested Godo. "Can't you wait? I just got back."  
  
"Nonsense, I'm not waiting until tomorrow." Godo held up a green material. A powerful bolt of blue   
  
light strike him cold. The master ninja fell victim to the 'Thunder 3' material. His roasted carcass stood, still in it's up-right position. Yuffie sighed. "That old coot. He isn't fit enough to lead Wutai to victory." Godo re-opened his eyes, "What did you say!" Godo demanded. "You heard what I said, you want to fight?" Godo chuckled. "You can't beat me, even if you had all the power in the world." Godo ego grew, "Hello, I beat you the last time I was here, remember?" Yuffie asked. But she was ignore by Godo, who had tried to think of a good excuse. "I took it easy on you." Godo grunted. "You transformed into a monster, and told me to fight like I was going to kill you." Yuffie reasoned. "I beat you then, and I can beat you now!"  
  
"Fine. This time I'll fight in this form." Godo attacked withdrawing his katana sword. "You sure old man?" Yuffie questioned dodging the sharp blade. "I'm not as young as I use to be, but I still can take you." The sharp sword collide with Yuffie's shuriken. "In your dreams maybe," Yuffie threw her weapon into the sky, long enough to reach her ninja stars. Before Godo knew, he had the stars in his chest. The whirling shuriken land back in Yuffie's hands. With a thrusting movement, the shuriken's spears made it's way through Godo body. "Looks like I over did it," Yuffie proclaimed cocky. The sight of her half dead father, brought her back to reality. "Oops, I forgot. Don't worry pop, I fix you." Yuffie ran to her bag of tricks, and rambled through the bag. "Hey do you need a cure, or revived." Yuffie asked, but her father didn't replied. "I'll take both, just in case." Raising both materials above her head. The open wound of Godo healed immediately. The falling father once more stood up, "Thanks honey," he replied dusting himself off. Yuffie grew angry, he hated being called anything sweet, and he knew it. Yuffie turned to walk away, but she heard, and instantly knew what it was. Turning towards her father, she had been to late. His ninja star made contact. Yuffie fell down, that one star made her unconscious. Lifting her body, he smiled to himself. She had been stronger than him, but he knew that everybody had a weak spot in their body. Godo called forth, a guard to watch Yuffie. That guard, really didn't like the job. "I'm not the kids babysitter!" Godo shook his head, "You are now Gorky, watch Yuffie. Make sure she's alright." He knew he couldn't win an argument against the first strongest of Wutai, "Fine, I will."   
  
----------  
  
While young Gorky stood watch at the door, Yuffie began to have a strange dream.  
  
"Yuffie, Yuffie. Wake up." called a voice. Yuffie looked to see Cloud, the young blonde had been wearing the strangest clothes, well to other people not from Wutai, for he had been wearing a plain white gi, with pants to match. "What are you doing in my house?" Yuffie demanded. "Is it a crime, to wake up your fiancé?" Cloud replied casual. "I don't know, ask Tifa. I'm tired." Cloud led out a small laugh, and smiled warmly at her. She kneed down beside her, and began to whisper in her ear. After hearing Cloud sentences, she stood wide awake from shock. "Huh, I'm your WHAT!?" Yuffie couldn't believe her ears. "Don't you remember, Yuffie? Maybe we should cancel if your not feeling better." Yuffie looked dumb folded. "Cancel what?" Cloud gave her a strange look, he didn't know if she really forgot, or trying to play a trick on him. "Don't you remember? The wedding today."   
  
"So who's getting married." Yuffie asked. Cloud put his hand gently on Yuffie's forehead. "You feel a little hot, I'll tell Godo to cancel the wedding, you don't seem to be feeling good." With that he quickly left. "What's with him, that spikey weirdo went off the deep end." As Yuffie was about to leave, a red dog came into her house. "What's up Yuffie." looking down from her bed she found out who it was. "What are you doing here Red XIII?" The red dog lied his head upon her floor. "Well I was invited, but I have to hand it to Cloud. For getting me to come here." Red XIII yet out a yawn. "What's up with Cloud, he's so so- weird today." Red XIII nodded. "I know, how could anyone wear something like that?" Yuffie gave the guardian of Cosmo Canyon, a dirty look. "Hey don't insult my heritage."  
  
"Now you start caring about your heritage?" Red XIII asked confused. "Yes, I mean no, never mind." Yuffie screamed. "Okay, sorry. Didn't me to make you mad, but I hope you and Cloud live a good life together." With that said, he left just like Cloud did before. Yuffie began to put the pieces of this huge puzzle together. After about one more minute, she had finished her mind's puzzle. "Wait then that means.. I'm goin' get married to Cloud?" Yuffie didn't know how to reacted, the situation hadn't made sense. Cloud was nice and kind, but she never grew to like him. He never showed any signs of liking her. Maybe one or two, but he was a 'friend' nothing more. Yuffie continued to think to herself.   
  
While outside, the old gang had been helping preparations for the big day. Barret, and Marlene had been one of the first to arrive. Barret couldn't believe Cloud had chosen to marry the material crazy Yuffie instead of Tifa, like everyone had thought he would. Red XIII still sadden by the death of his grandfather, came. The guardian knew, he needed to be around his friends. Of course, the old pilot Cid had been there, or else they couldn't have all come to Wufai. His reasons hadn't been the wedding itself, but for the all you can drink sake. Even the hyper Cait Sith, still controlled by Reeve was there. The only ones that haven't there were Tifa, and Vincent.   
  
Cloud had chatting with Godo outside of his pagoda, which had been the locating on the wedding. It was about the sudden cancel of the wedding. "Lord Godo, I'm have a request to ask of you." Godo looked on at his future son in laws face with happiness. "Please call me father. I'll be happy to do anything I can to make my daughter and you happy." Cloud looked for the words for his next line. "I would like it, if we could post-pone our wedding. Godo looked straight into Cloud's eyes. "Heh ha, ha. That's a good one." Cloud sighed. This was one of his laughing fits. Cloud narrow eyes told him differently. "Are you serious, son in law? All your friends are here, and everything is ready." Cloud nodded. "Yuffie doesn't look good, so I don't want to push this wedding on her." Godo sighed. "But everything is ready. I even hired a priest. Anyways you defeated me in battle by Wutai customs, which gives you the right to marry Yuffie." Cloud nodded. "That's all good, but Yuffie might be sick." Godo laughed at the idea. "Yuffie comes from a long line of ninjas. She doesn't get sick easily."   
  
"What about sea sickness, and air sickness." Cloud asked remembering about what happened to him in Cid's highwind. "That's a different story, but you will be the new heir to Wutai, when I die. You will lead Wutai into victory if I shouldn't. You know why only the strong, might marry my daughter? That way, my grandson may rule this kingdom like his grandfather, and his father. That is the reason I'm pushing my daughter's marriage." Cloud began to wonder, "But what if you get a granddaughter?" Godo continued to laugh like he always does. "You two are young so you can try again until I have a grandson." Cloud gave Godo a worry look. "Yuffie's still young, you know we will have to wait two years before we can even think about something like that?"  
  
"Yes, yes." Godo replied not paying attention anymore. "You should get changed, didn't you rent a suit or somethin'? Cloud instantly remembered, he took out towards the Godo's Pagoda so he could change. The whole ceremony, had been decorated with pretty things and flowers. All that was left to do, was for Cloud and Yuffie to get married. The first to wait for Cloud outside of the Pagoda had been Barret, and Marlene. As Cloud exited the tower, Barret's eyes narrowed in anger. "Marlene you should go!" He tried his best to make his voice without anger. "Can I ask Cloud, a question daddy before I leave?" Barret nodded. "Cloud, can I be your flower girl?" The question hit Cloud HARD. His eyes widen, the word "flower girl" hadn't been used around Cloud in along time, for reasons we all know. "Sure," had been the only world his tremble voice could make out. "Thanks Cloud." Marlene cheered. As she left, Barret gave Cloud a good slap on the head. "Cloud, how could you become one of them Turks," Barret asked pointing his arm gun at Cloud. "Relax Barret, I didn't join the Turks. This is a tuxedo, I rented." Cloud assured him. "Besides the Turks aren't evil anymore, so don't worry." The huge Cait Sith 2 doll replied behind Barret suddenly. "It not my damn fault, your suit looks like the Turk's."  
  
"What's wrong with being a Turk?" A voice called. Barret look to it's source, he knew it was Reno. "Great, why did you invited them?" Barret anger arose. When he saw Reno, Rude, Elena, and Vincent? "WHAT, Vincent what are you doing with them"? Vincent didn't replied. "This is our new leader, Vincent Valentine." Barret looked over Vincent to make sure. "We don't need no introduce, girlie. Vincent, why you with these people?" Elena withdraws her gun, and aims at Barret "Don't call me girlie!" Vincent gives her a quick look, and she set the weapon aside. "I have my reasons." Vincent coldly replied. "Great, first Cloud and now Vincent." Cait Sith sighed. "I'm not a Turk." Cloud screamed. "You better believe he's not." Reno assured.   
  
The wedding had been a mix, between both an original ceremony, and traditional Japanese marriage ceremony. While Cloud wore his black tuxedo, which made him look like a Turk. Yuffie wore a beautiful light green kimono. A sight, many of the gang members would pay to see again. The two roamed down the halls together. Little Marlene had slowly walked behind throwing flowers to and fro, at the audience. "Damn, didn't thin' Yuffie could be that damn pretty." Cid sobered stated replied unknowingly, for Yuffie quickly turned her head at Cid giving him a dirty look. Yuffie hadn't been in a good mood, her father made she do this. Saying that it was best for Wutai, but she knew what he was thinking. But a strange thing in her mind, happened to her. As she walked down with Cloud, she began to feel a feeling, which she hadn't experience before, and could make out what it was. Like she was glad, she was doing this.  
  
Godo did a "good pick" for a priest, it had been a figure in a black robe. In which made him look like one of the Sephiroth's follower from the reunion. Yuffie looked towards her father, she knew the priest must have been cheap, or else why would he have half the marriage western. The priest took out the ceremony book, and begun reading. The guests especially those from Cloud party began to look at the priest closely. They didn't trust him, or had a "guess" on who might be in there. The black robe figure continued reading from the book. For the longest time, which by then almost everyone fell asleep. "You may kiss the bride." He finally replied as they all instantly woke up. The wind picked up as it blew off the priest's hood, revealing it to be none other than Cloud himself. The priest book instantly transformed into his sword, the Buster. The sound of his evil laugh echoed throughout the world. "Now, you will kill your new bride, and burn this whole village."  
  
Yuffie awoke in a fright, but found that it was dream. But still Yuffie continued to breathe heavy. "I can't believe that dream? Me, and Cloud marry." What are you thinking, she argued with herself. Is this a sign of something going to happened? For Cloud was a friend, a very nice friend, who trusted her, and even when she stabbed him in the back. He forgave her, and she regain the trust back slowly. He knew she wouldn't do it again or at least until the adventure was over. "Besides he loves Tifa, not me." He did gave her all his materials. Scratch that, all but "it". The Knights of the Round Table, a powerful summon who in the wrong hands it might destroy the world. He refused no matter what she did. Yuffie began to daydreamed about the hero Cloud, who she attacked back then.  
  
* Final Fantasy flashback *  
  
While Cloud and company wandered through the forest, a small ninja star landed near his foot. Cloud looked towards the cause, to see a young boy with green headband, that matched his shirt, and white shorts. "Cloud get ready, this boy means business." Barret warned. He aimed his arm-gun towards him. Red XIII looked at Barret with worried eyes. "He's a she." Barret lowered his gun, "How can you tell?" "I have strong sensing abilities," Red XIII tilted his head into the air, using his nose. Red XIII sniffed the air around them. "So what if I am a girl, you scary. Don't tell me the one handed black man is scared of little old me?" Barret's eyes burned with rage now.  
  
"God damn that's it, your going to get it now." Barret shot at Yuffie, but she had been to quick for his bullets. "Your too slow, you need speed to beat me." Yuffie charged forth, her incredible skills as a ninja proved useful. For her shuriken sliced through Barret with full might. The strong black man felt will a thunderous thump. Yuffie looked towards her two finally opponents, the last one didn't pose a threat. A smile appeared on her face. "So doggie wants to play also?" Yuffie knew, an ancient ninja trick had been to make your enemy angry, thus making it easily to beat them. Anger causes rash decisions. Red XIII didn't move, "No doggie doesn't want to play," He simple replied showing no emotion. "Fine, what about you blonde?" Cloud stepped forward, "Okay, if that is what you want." Cloud withdrew his buster sword. "Red XIII stay out of this, it's between me, and the ninja." Red XIII nodded. "If that is your wish."  
  
"You can't beat me, I'm the powerful." Before she could continue her speech, Cloud attacked, charging at her with his sword. "Hey I didn't finish." Yuffie pouted. "Tough, you want a fight, now your going to get a fight." The sword made contact with her shuriken. "Not bad, try this." Yuffie quickly jumped back, she reached behind her back, and drew out a small bomb, she threw it straight towards the man. The bomb exploded within mid-air. The impacted of the blast had affect both Cloud, and Red XIII, who had fainted. "That guys dust." Yuffie proclaimed. But when the smoke cleared. Cloud had been on his knees, with his left hand clammed onto his right shoulder. With little strength he had, he slowly got up from the ground. Cloud eyes grew with anger, his sword prepared to unleash his limit breaker. "This is for Barret, and Red XIII." With his mighty power, he clashes his sword to the forest ground causing a green beam of light shaped like that of a crescent moon, at the mysterious ninja. The power of the beam cause the   
  
ninja to fall to her knees.   
  
"Man. I can't believe I lost. You spikey-head jerk. One more time, let's go one more time!" Yuffie ready her weapon, the shuriken. "Not interested." Cloud rejected. "Thinkin' of running away? Stay and fight! FIGHT, I said! C'mon. What's the matter? You're pretty scared of me, huh!?" Yuffie boasted. "petrified." Cloud agreed. "Hmm, just as I thought. What do you expect with my skills? Good luck to you guys too. If you feel up to it, we can go another around. Later! I'm really gonna leave! REALLY!" Yuffie threaten. "Wait a second!" Cloud held out his hand, stopping her.  
  
"What is it, you still have somethin' for me? Hmmm. So is that it? I know you want my help because I'm so good! You want me to go with you?" Yuffie asked. "That's right." Cloud approved. "Heh heh. thought so. You put me in a spot. Hmm, what should I do? But if you want me that bad, I can't refuse. All right! I'll go with you!" Yuffie agreed. "Let's hurry on." Cloud rushed leaving her behind, "Huh? Hey. HEY! Wait! I haven't even told you my name. I'm Yuffie! Good to meetcha!" Yuffie tried to introduce herself. Heh. just as I planned. Now all I have to do is. a little this. and a little that. nyuk, nyuk, nyuk. She devilishly plotted. "Hey, wait up! Wait for me!" Yuffie called again.  
  
----------  
  
Those were the good old days, Yuffie had fun on that adventure even though the planets life had been on the line. Since that day Yuffie matured a little, yeah right. But whether she did or not, that was the day she receive true friends. "I wonder what that spikey-head jerk is up to now?" Yuffie though. Yuffie froze as to what she had just thought. "It couldn't be, did I just fall in love with Cloud?"   
  
The End ( or is it?)  
  
----------  
  
So I added a little color to the flashbacks, but the better for writing. This was wrote because Cloud is always paired with Tifa or Aeris, and Yuffie is paired with Vincent or Red XIII, and even the Turks. I'm a fan of few of these above, but I wanted to see a Cloud and Yuffie story. I found only two/three, maybe a little more. So, that's why I wrote this. The information might be off, but it be a while since I played. How did you like reading something new for a change? R&R please. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well you know by now, this is a Cloud/Yuffie and I don't own FF7. So that aside, this is my second chapter in which, I had been surprised I wrote. The Cloud/Yuffie pairing is only the beginning. Soon I'll add more couples into this. As for the old stories, there on this site, but not all in the romance genre, except a new ones. So as you can see below, I added my own flashbacks in the story that take place before my first chapter.   
  
Note: * flashbacks from the game. ~ my flashbacks for the story.   
  
A NINJA WALKING ON THE CLOUDS *chapter 2*  
  
Those were the good old days, Yuffie had fun on that adventure even though the planets life had been on the line. Since that day Yuffie matured a little, yeah right. But whether she did or not, that was the day she receive true friends. "I wonder what that spikey-head jerk is up to now?" Yuffie though. Yuffie frozen as what she had thought. "It couldn't be, did I just fall in love with Cloud?"  
  
"What is all the fuss about, Miss Yuffie?" Gorky, the fat guard asked walking in. "Get out you, hentai!" Yuffie screamed throwing her pillow. Thus when the pillow collided with Gorky, he fell backwards in the hallway. Now she noticed her surroundings. "How did I get into the guest's bedroom?" Yuffie looked down to see small blood wound. "That old man," she sighed. "I'll get him back tomorrow, but why did I have that dream?" Yuffie touched her chest, blood dripped out from the wound onto her hand. "Maybe it's nothing, but still I can't shake this feeling?"  
  
"You called?" A young boy walked towards Yuffie's door. "What are you doing here, you little brat?" Yuffie grew angry, she didn't like people disturb when she talked to herself, which is often. "Lord Godo told me, to make sure you were alright. It seems, he really doesn't trust with one guard. So please go back to bed, I don't want to hurt you." Yuffie chuckled. "If I remember correctly, didn't I beat you last time penguin-boy?" Shake nodded, he still didn't like the fact that he had been beaten by Yuffie. "Yeah," Shake quietly muttered.   
  
* Final Fantasy flashback *  
  
Yuffie, the girl ninja just been saved by Cloud, and company from the evil dirty clutches of Don Corneo. Upon that, she fought in the Pagoda. Her first match with Gorky, from the flight of stairs came the boy. "Yo! They call me Shake! I'll be watchin' your fight with Gorky!" Yuffie defeated of Gorky, hadn't been fast for the flying creature, did live up to when he said "Power Change!" Shake had been watching their match, Yuffie had finally defeated the beast with help of her Blood fest rage limit breaker, "Here I am, Miss Yuffie!" Gorky admitted. "Of course!" Yuffie pride shined. "Hmm, I thought you were just a wild girl, but you handled that pretty well! Well, we'll see how you do on next one." Shake now led them to her next match upstairs. "Who's next?" Yuffie asked excited. "Are you blind? I'm right here!" Shake snapped. "What? I gotta fight a punk?" Shake let out a small laugh. "Heh! Punk. I'm more of adult than some bimbo girl!" Yuffie shouted. "Wh, what did you say!?" Shake looked on. "See what I mean? That kind of anger's what makes you so immature! Don't pat yourself on the back until you beat me."  
  
"Now watch!" Yuffie replied. "'Bout the only thing you do really good is breathe! Sure you're brave enough to fight?" Yuffie prepared to fend her honor. "Stop yappin'!" Now, a woman stood like Shake had been doing on the first floor. "So, I guess it's time for Chekhov to stand in. Here I go, brat! Speed Change!" Shake transformed into was appears to be a penguin. The battle begins with Yuffie, slicing at Shake with her shuriken a few times. Shake fell quickly, "URRGRAAAAGH! So you CAN fight a bit!" Shake roughly admitted. "Of course!" Yuffie repeated once again. Slowly after that she defeated Chekhov, Staniv, and finally her father Godo.  
  
----------  
  
Shake went silent, "That was pure luck." Yuffie didn't say anything, she slowly walked out of the door when Shake avoided eye contact, due to his broken pride. "Sucker!" Yuffie quietly replied when she was out of the room. Now she quickly ran out the door faster than lighting. "Just you wait dad." Her target was the Pagoda, which Lord Godo would be at the top, probably meditating or something like that. When she got there, she slowly entered. "Come out dad, I know you here!" Yuffie demanded. But she ran up the flight of stairs one after another. "Where are you dad? Hiding ain't goin' to help you." Yuffie arrived at the three flour when she stopped. "That's strange, why isn't Chekhov on this floor?" She began to have a bad feeling about this, she withdrew her shuriken. Then she slowly walked towards the fourth floor. Like the last one, it didn't have it's guard Staniv. Now the finally floor, as she entered it she found that both Chekhov, and Staniv had kneed before Godo, who sat on his throne.  
  
"Yuffie, what are you doin' here?" Godo asked in shock, he thought her wound would have kept her in bed for a week. "I should ask you the same thing, but first why did you knock me out with a ninja star?" Godo sighed, a deep heavy one. "It seems I can't hide the truth anymore, Yuffie. But we 'the small town of Wutai' are going to war, "Alright!" Yuffie cheered. "But I want you to remain here in Wutai, Yuffie." he continued. "No way! Why can't I fight in the war?" Yuffie pouted. "Please understand you father feelings, Yuffie." begged Chekhov. "It's okay Chekhov, Yuffie you WILL remain here!" Yuffie felt hurt, it wasn't fair. She gathered the materials, save the world, yet her father wouldn't let her fight in the war. "You can't tell me what to do!" she protested. "But he is your lord, not to mention your father." began Staniv. "I don't care, I'm the one who found the materials!" Which was actually given, but she tried to steal. "Yes, and thanks to that, Wutai with rise up." Godo stated.   
  
The old samurai, lifted himself. "Yuffie, I'm saying this because I care for you." Yuffie began to laugh. "Care!? You never cared, the town itself had been the only thing you cared for, yet Wutai's honor didn't matter, for long as Shinra didn't come. We would live a peaceful life, that's the reason why I left. But I promised myself, that I would return with a lot of materials then together I thought, we would give Wutai back it's honor, but now I see. I was wrong."  
  
"I know I wasn't a good father but I," Godo paused. "I don't want to hear it!" Yuffie screamed. "Yuffie, you have no idea. What the Lord feels," Staniv went on saying but was stopped by Godo. "No, she is right, I'm not a good father, but please Yuffie for once stay home." Godo begged. Yuffie turned away from him, "I'm goin' to fight, whether you like it or not!" With that said she walked out of the Pagoda. Yuffie went back to her house, she started preparing supplies. "Even if that old fool ain't going, I'll show the world Wutai's strength." After packing her few belongings, she decided to head out. "If they don't want me in the war, I'll start my own. Good thing, I stashed a few materials before giving it to that old coot."   
  
"Now it's time for the Yuffie empire!" she cheered. "Now I'll need to find only the best to join my empire, and then the world will know the name, Yuffie Kisaragi." But being the people Yuffie is, she forgot one small problem. "Where am I goin' get a boat? Oh well, guess I need to make a raft or something." But the poor thief girl forgot another problem, "No, I forgot. Wutai region has no trees." Yuffie sighed, she was at a loss. Yuffie paniced, "If I had Cid's ship, or a gold chocobo. I could leave, this damn area. But now I can't go back to Wutai, that'll make me look desperate." Yuffie couldn't believe it, now she was stuck. No one had it worst.  
  
* Kingdom Hearts flash forward *  
  
Sora, and Kairi had been sitting on Destiny Beach talking, "Say, Kairi, what was your hometown like? You know, where you grew up." Kairi looked down. "I told you before, I don't remember." Sora couldn't believe it. "Nothing at all?" Sora wondered "Nothing." Kairi said sadly. "You ever want to go back? Sora asked. "Well, I'm happy here." Kairi replied cheerfully. "Really." Sora had been glad to hear that. "But you know. I wouldn't mind going to see it." Kairi admitted. "I'd like to see it too. Along with any other worlds out there! I want to see 'em all!" Sora agreed with her. "So what're we waiting for?" Kairi asked. "Hey, aren't you guys forgetting about me?" A voice asked. "So, I guess I'm the only one working on the raft." Riku tosses a log to Sora, but he fells to catch it and falls over. "And you're just as lazy as he is!" Riku proclaimed. "So you noticed. Okay, we'll finish it together. I'll race you!" Kairi smiled. "Huh?" Sora asked. "What, are you kidding?" Riku couldn't believe it. "Ready? Go!" proclaimed Kairi. They ran off racing one again.  
  
----------  
  
The art of being impatient had always been fair with Yuffie, Like I say before, the ninja thief hated the night, but only if it's in total darkness. Damn, what am I going to do now? Yuffie thought desperately, soon turned to anger, as she threw a red material towards the beach. A blue tidal wave washed over the materia, a giant snake now formed. Yuffie looked to see it. Leviathon, the water god of Wutai laid on the sandy beach. "Alright!" Yuffie cheered. Quickly running towards her summon monster, she began to cracked a smile. "Bow down before your master!" Yuffie demanded. The giant serpent did what it was told, and Yuffie mounded the so called god Leviathon. "Take my to the nears continent!" Leviathon nodded, the creature prepared to swim, but before it could, Yuffie quickly remembered something. "Oh man I forgot, I get sea sick." But it was too late, for sickness begun to take over. On the long time Yuffie had a fun time, too bad Leviathon didn't. While Yuffie, and Leviathon were "having fun".   
  
The hero of the world, Cloud Strife sat looking upon the hot radiate, the heat beamed down upon the country of Costa Del Sol, the best vacation spot you could take if you were even if you were a villain. Cloud sat there, trying not to think about "her". Cloud could believe what happened, his life like a mirror, broken in a instant before he could even touch it. The day of Yuffie visit to his lovely home quickly ruined his perfect life. Cloud knew deep in his heart it wouldn't lasted, "In our lives, we must suffer until our time in the life stream comes." Cloud gazed lowered from the warm flame ball in the sky, his heart broken couldn't stand looking at it. "Why Tifa?" Cloud sighed. As anyone could guess, having to live a week with another female. Didn't improve his love life with Tifa Lockheart a bit. In fact it cause more trouble.  
  
* Final Fantasy flashback * ~  
  
Cloud stood in the doorway of his new house in Costa Del Sol. With the night sky towards his back, the light heavens sparkled throughout the stars. Life couldn't been any sweeter to him, the whole planet was saved, he defeated his long time ex-hero, and found love. Nothing could ruin his life, not even the new Shinra. Which isn't as evil, or money hungry like the old one. Reeve, an employee of Shinra retired after it's fall, and through his support remade a new one shortly, yet a new president hadn't been decided yet. So the empire didn't have it's chance to control the world.  
  
"Hello Cloud," came a feminine voice from behind. Cloud slowly turned, the young ninja shined a smile. "Hey Yuffie, what's up?" Yuffie face quickly turned towards the ground. A bright crimson formed. "Cloud, can I ask you a favor?" Cloud scratch his head in surprise, this wasn't like Yuffie a bit to act this way. "What's wrong Yuffie, why aren't you home in Wutai?" Cloud asked. "Well, it's nothin' just I don't want to return to Wutai yet. So can I hang out with you and Tifa tonight?" Yuffie asked trying to give puppy dog eyes. "Well.. Sure.. You can stay Yuffie." Cloud reluctantly replied, he somehow couldn't beat her innocent look. "Yeah sure Yuffie." Tifa agreed, suddenly walking out of their home. Quickly Yuffie ran past the two, with a small grin on her face. Cloud sighed, closing the door. He couldn't believe Yuffie would be staying the night, no matter. The warrior had missed the gang quite a bit, with everyone going their own separate ways except him and Tifa. He didn't need to show her around, for back in the days. Cloud, and his friends had stayed here a few times to relax during their quest to save the planet. Cloud pointed towards to the two beds, one of which was piled high with boxes. "This is where you'll sleep after we clean the mess of." Cloud grabbed a box, and started down stairs to the basement. "Where does Tifa sleep then?" Before anyone could speak, Yuffie's eyes quickly open wide upon realizing the answer to her own question.   
  
"Oooooooh! So then?" Yuffie turned towards both Tifa, and Cloud, who finish storing the first box. "What!?" Cloud asked shocked. "Did you, you know?" Yuffie pressed on. Tifa eyes grew, upon understanding what Yuffie meant. Tifa began to whisper into Cloud's ear. "That's what you think? Well actually didn't reached that level of "sleeping" together yet, so don't worry." Cloud assured her. "No I want to watch when you do it!" Tifa giggled, while Cloud let on a huge sigh. "Sorry, but not tonight Yuffie." Yuffie pretended to pout. "Why not?" Cloud shrugged. "Your too young to think, about "things" like that." Yuffie eyes narrowed, her eyes starting to dart, "Hey, I'm 16 years old. Thank you very much." Cloud disagreed. "Still, being a teenager girl with puberty doesn't help you to mature."   
  
"How do you know?" Yuffie rudely spat out. "I was one once too." Cloud smiled. "Yeah you should have seen him at Wall Market, besides Cloud will be embarrass, if we did it in front of you." Cloud turned his head to Tifa. "Yeah, I bet he doesn't want to show the little hero!" Yuffie chuckled. "What's that suppose to mean Yuffie?" Cloud raged. "Nothing!" She continued to laugh as Tifa joined in. "If your finally finish mocking me, can you guys help me clean this bed off?" Cloud asked grabbing another box. "Fine, if that's what you want Cloud!" Yuffie did the same as Cloud, he led her to the basement. "Glad to see that guy sleeping is finally gone." Yuffie replied stacking her box on top of Cloud's. Cloud flashed a smile, "Yeah we had a hard time getting him to leave."   
  
"So what's in the boxes?" Yuffie asked curiously. Cloud sighed. "Well if you must know , the boxes include some of our old weapons, and materias. Maybe one day, we'll all have a big reunion, and have the whole gang together again." Yuffie hadn't been listening, "Sure, that sounds nice." She had been thinking of other businesses. "So Cloud, is it possible for me to stay longer than a day here?" Cloud was taken by her saying this. "Sure I don't care, and I'm sure Tifa will probably not care either. So stay as long as you like." Yuffie couldn't believe it, "Really!?" He nodded. "Look Yuffie, we're friends so if you need anything. I'll be happy to help you to the best of my ability."  
  
"Then can I ask you another favor?"   
  
"What can I do for you, Yuffie?" Cloud gladly replied. "It's nothing." Yuffie's voice sadden. That night, both Cloud, and Tifa slept peacefully. But Yuffie couldn't, she tossed, and turned throughout the night, a thought couldn't leave her mind, "I can't ask Cloud, it would be rude. I'm asking for so much, and then there is the fact, he could say no. But for some reason, I can't bring myself to ask him." Many days past, before Yuffie make up her mind.   
  
One night, after the house was at rest. Yuffie stealthy tip toed down the dark hall. Her goal had been the basement, slowly pursuing the basement. She found the boxes, "It's materia time," She silence replied to herself. With cautiousness, she walked closer to the basement along with a huge green bag draping over her shoulder. But she didn't know, she was being watched. Upon stealing all the materia, she walked towards the exit of the house. But before she could, a pair of hands grab her. "Help me!" she tried screaming. But one of the hands, made it's way to her mouth.   
  
"Shhh, Yuffie it's me Cloud. Why did you steal the materias again?"  
  
"Let me go Cloud!" Yuffie shaking caused Cloud to lose his grip on the thief. Soon, Yuffie fell back, with Cloud coming crashing on top of her. The bag of materias dropped, the sound of the brightly colored orbs dropping onto the dirty floor echoed through out the house. "Cloud, what's all that ruckus about?" Tifa stood shock at the room's doorway upon seeing the form of Cloud on top of Yuffie. "Oh my, Cloud how could you!" Tifa sobbed. "Tifa, it's not was you think." Cloud pleaded for her to listen, but he didn't have his chance. "Water Kick!" she screamed, with tears running down her face. Her powerful kick knocked Cloud off his feet, but the pain didn't hurt as much as the lack of friendship he suffered from Yuffie. The blow of Tifa's, made him fall. His whole body began to fill numb, and his vision became blurly, but he could make out Tifa running out of the house.  
  
When Cloud came around, he found himself in his bed like it all had been a bad dream. But he didn't find Tifa, lovely body next to him. Cloud quickly sat up, his vision recovered. As he saw the ninja princess by his bed side. "Cloud, I'm truly sorry!" She apologetic replied. Cloud turned his head towards her. "Are you?" he snapped. "What do you mean?" Cloud smiled. "On our quest, you planned on stealing our materias from the start. It took me a while to forgive you, since then but now you will not receive the same treatment for me again." Cloud slowly made his way out of bed. Only to fall back down again, Yuffie offered a hand up, but Cloud refused. "I can help myself. Thank you." he hissed. "Listen I'm serious Cloud, I didn't mean too, really! It's just sometimes I can't help it, I'm use to taking stuff without asking, and I thought you might wouldn't give them to me either." Cloud began to look into Yuffie's eyes. His stare didn't disappear. Cloud now standing, walked past Yuffie, he slowly picked up each materia one by one putting them into her green bag. After the last one made it's way in, he tossed the bag hard towards her with all his might. "You can have them all, but on one condition. That you stay away from me forever! Now get out!" Cloud screamed, with his hand clamped onto his chest, he dropped to his knees. The poor man silence cried to himself, it seemed his broken heart would never recover. But he was not alone, for Yuffie shed a few tears to herself before closing the door to his home.  
  
----------  
  
Cloud sighed once more, "My life was over before it even began." Cloud knew soon or later is was bound to happen. Since, when they first arrived at Costa Del Sol after meteor. He began to feel like Aeris could be revived, the only reason he didn't going looking for a way, had be for Tifa sake. The whole team thought he was crazy, which hadn't be far from the truth. After the end of Seprioth, he only acted happy, but on his interior. The truth was all he wanted to do was stay locked up in his room. He cared for Tifa with all his heart, but couldn't stand the truth of Aeris death. Cloud soon started to look towards the sky, for what seem answers. Only Yuffie interrupted him, the first night of her stay.  
  
"I have nothing here," Cloud spoke out loud to himself. The blonde warrior entered his home. "For my life, I will live it my own way." Cloud looked towards a cabinet, he reached for a roll of tape, upon receiving it. Taking an end, he continued to wrap it around his huge buster sword. "This will symbol of my change, my sword has healed so I must as well." Cloud packed his only materia, Knights of the Round Table. This had been the only thing of value to him. "Bet these guys don't know how it feels to be dumped by a loved one." Cloud applied the materia to his sword. "Good bye home, till we met again." Was his final whisper, the broken shell of a man slowly walked towards the Costa Del Sol dock.   
  
While Cloud walked towards the dock of Costa Del Sol. We join our local ninja thief Yuffie, laying unconscious. Soon she comes around to find herself on a sandy beach. The first thing on her mind had been where in the world was she, but instead she found herself unable to speak. In a desperate attempt, she found the reason due to something in her mouth. "Yuck!" The taste of sand in her mouth didn't disappear. Yuffie was in a fix, she didn't know where she was, and the sand in her mouth didn't help one bit either. She look up towards the sky, itself had been blacken by pollution with soot, and smoke covering the air. Yuffie eyes wide open. "Great! I'm near Junon region." Yuffie sighed, but quickly an idea reappeared to her. "Now it's time to build my army!" Yuffie proclaimed, excitement filled the air now. So the thief quickly left for her next adventure, too bad Yuffie has no idea what Fate has in store for her.   
  
The End (or is it?)  
  
----------  
  
As you read, it's tying in with Kingdom Hearts. Not enough to be a crossover, as for spelling on this chapter, I fixed some of it. It's a lot better than last time. It should all be spelled correctly.  
  
If not, I'll back over it later once once.  
  
Final Note: I'm glad to see new Cloud/Yuffie's also. Did you get the King Arthur joke, guess you probably didn't. 


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a while, but you know who the pairing is so. I don't own FF7. That aside, this story is a little different from the last two chapters. For I've added another couple, the pairing of Vincent, and Tifa. I like you to note that I picked up the pace a little, so this won't be as boring as the others at the end anyways. Okay hopefully.  
  
Note: * flashbacks from the game. ~ my flashbacks for the story.   
  
A NINJA WALKING ON THE CLOUDS *chapter 3*  
  
Yuffie came around to find herself laying on a sandy beach. The first thing on her mind had been where in the world was she, and her summoned monster Leviathan, but instead she found herself saying something else due to sand in her mouth. "Yuck!" The taste of sand in her mouth didn't disappear, so she had to ignore it for the time being. She had a bigger problem to face being lost for one, and the sand in her mouth didn't help one bit either.   
  
She look up towards the sky itself, it had been blacken by pollution with soot, and smoke covering the air. Yuffie eyes widen open. "Great! I'm near Junon region." She sighed, but quickly an idea reappeared to her. "Now it's time to build my army!" Yuffie proclaimed, excitement now filled the air. With that said the thief quickly left for her next adventure, too bad Yuffie has no idea what Fate has in store for her.  
  
Upon entering the town. Yuffie decide it was best to check her materias, as to make sure none were lost at sea, upon finishing her investigation of her shiny stones, they were all still enacted. The sight of the first house caught her eye, it had been the home of the nice old couple who watched over the girl Priscilla, who Cloud saved one from drowning once. "This place is still a dump." Yuffie sighed again. "Might as well go see if any retired Shinra soldiers want to be in my rebellion." As she made her way deeper into the dark city, a shadow stood watching from afar. "Maybe this girl will prove useful? A test is in order!"  
  
Unknowingly Yuffie walked past the dusty old houses, "This could be a nice village, if it wasn't for the smoke." She barely coughed. In the distances ahead of her was the entrance to the real inner part of the town, the old Shinra guard didn't stand there anyone, so she didn't have to worry about the 10 gil fee. With little movement, she stealthy made her way into the elevator, when it finally came to it's stop she wondered outside, sure enough no one was there. The whole Shinra port had been abandoned. "Great all this way for nothing, and no volunteers." She moaned. "Oh well, might as well no see the materia shops."  
  
----------  
  
While Yuffie enjoyed herself in Junon shopping, or mostly likely stealing materia. Another young lady did the same elsewhere. Tifa Lockheart stood looking face to face with a nightmare from her past, her old hometown of Nibelheim. She patted the head of her blue chocobo. As it suddenly stopped upon crossing the narrow river near Nibelheim. "This is as far as I wish to go." She told him, the chocobo gave her a look as if he understood. He lowered himself, and Tifa dismounted.   
  
The blue chocobo slowly left, while Tifa absorbed her surroundings.  
  
* Final Fantasy flashback *  
  
She leads Sephiroth, and 'Cloud' up the path of Mt. Nibel to the reactor on the very top. Upon going inside Sephiroth made a horrible discovery at the reactor. What he discovered drove him mad with rage, upon returning back to Nibelheim. He locking himself in the inn, only to go into the old Shinra Mansion to research the truth. He stood with his nose in a book, and many piles of books near him. "...an organism that was apparently dead, was found in a 2000 year old geological stratum. Professor Gast named that organism, Jenova... X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova confirmed to be an Ancient ...X Year, X Month, X Day. Jenova Project approved. The use of Mako Reactor I approved for use... My mother's name is Jenova... Jenova Project... Is this just a coincidence? Professor Gast... Why didn't you tell me anything? ...Why did you die?" Cloud spied on him, but he knew if he interfered it wouldn't help Sephiroth now.  
  
When he left, Sephiroth kept on reading more and more books. Later as Cloud gets up from the Shinra Mansion's bed, he slowly goes down into the basement to see how Sephiroth is doing.   
  
Sephiroth standing there motionless as if he seen the light. "Ha, ha, ha...... Who is it!? Hmph... traitor." He grunts. "Traitor?" Cloud questioned surprise to hear his hero speak to his like that. "You ignorant traitor. I'll tell you. This was a itinerant race. They would migrate in, settle the Planet, then move on... At the end of their harsh, hard journey, they would find the Promised Land and supreme happiness. But, those who stopped their migrations built shelters and elected to lead an easier life. They took that which the Cetra and the planet had made without giving back one whit in return! Those are your ancestors."   
  
"Sephiroth..." Cloud pitifully mutters. "Long ago, disaster struck this planet. Your ancestors escaped... They survived because they hid. The Planet was saved by sacrificing the Cetra. After that, your ancestors continued to increase. Now all that's left of the Cetra is in these reports."  
  
Cloud didn't understand what the man was up to. "What does that have to do with you?" Sephiroth looked at him strangely. "Don't you get it? An Ancient named Jenova was found in the geological  
  
stratum of 2000 years ago. The Jenova Project. The Jenova Project wanted to produce people with the powers of the Ancients...... no, the Cetra! ...I am the one that was produced."  
  
"Pr...produced!?" Cloud trembling voice replied shocked. "Yes. Professor Gast, leader of the Jenova Project and genius scientist, produced me." Cloud continued to stand bewildered by the truth. "How...how did he...? Se...Sephiroth?" Sephiroth didn't answer, he slowly started to walk towards Cloud. "Out of my way. I'm going to see my mother." He demanded. As he pushed past Cloud. Cloud soon later steps out of the Shinra Mansion, to find all of Nibelheim burning with the fires of Sephiroth's anger." A strong bulky man jumps out to find Cloud staring at the destruction. This had been Master Zangan. Tifa's karate sensei. "Hey it's you! You're still sane, right? Then come over here and help me! I'll check this house. You check that one over there!" He nodded.   
  
Upon checking inside the house. He found himself whispering. "Terrible... Sephiroth... This is too terrible..." Suddenly, he turned his attendance outside to see Sephiroth murder two people using his long sword the Masamune. Sephiroth turns his back as he slowly makes his way deeper into the flames. With nothing left to do, he proceeds to the Mako Reactor. He saw Tifa's father's lying on the ground, dead. "Papa... Sephiroth!? Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he!? Sephiroth..." He asked Cloud, who could bare to look her in the eyes. "SOLDIER... Mako Reactors... Shinra... Everything! I hate them all!" He screamed enraged with power as she extracted the bloody sword from her own father's body.   
  
With revenge in her mind, she follows pursued of the murderer Sephiroth. Cloud heads into the reactor after Tifa. "Mother, I'm here to see you. Please, open this door." He pleaded, while Tifa came up from behind him. "How could you do that to papa and all the townspeople?" With her lasts words she attempts to snatch and slash Sephiroth with his own sword the Masamune but Sephiroth unluckily able to able it grab it back, and slashes her as she instantly fell down the stairs  
  
of the reactor. With his problem gone with, Sephiroth went inside the room with Jenova. Cloud runs in to see a seriously wounded Tifa. "...You promised... You promised that you'd come...... when I was in trouble..." She affectionately replied. Cloud slowly picks her up and placed her to safety. Cloud then goes inside the room with Jenova, and Sephiroth. "Mother, let's take this planet back together. I've thought of a great idea. Let's go to the Promised Land."  
  
"Sephiroth... My family! My hometown! How could you do this to them!?" Cloud pleaded to know.  
  
"Ha, ha, ha...... They've come again, mother. With her superior power, knowledge, and magic, Mother was destined to become the ruler of the Planet." He laughed wickedly. "But they... Those worthless creatures are stealing the Planet from Mother. But now I'm here with you so don't worry."  
  
He replied in a soothing voice. He quickly made his way to rip Jenova out from the wall. Cloud couldn't stand it anymore. "What about MY sadness!? My family... friends... The sadness of having my hometown taken away from me!? It's the same as your sadness!"  
  
"Ha, ha, ha... my sadness? What do I have to be sad about? I am the chosen one. I have been chosen to be the leader of this Planet. I have orders to take this planet back from you stupid people for the Cetra. What am I supposed to be sad about?" Sephiroth laughed. "Sephiroth... I trusted you... No, you're not the Sephiroth I used to know!" Cloud screamed, as if his heart broke into a million pieces. Cloud drew his sword and prepared for the dual to decide it all. Sephiroth only smirks seeing the boys anger unleash.  
  
----------  
  
She couldn't believe in reality she returned to this hell hole. A place which bought her sickness, and discomfort. But she had no where else to go, the whole city of sector 7 along with her bar the Seven Heaven blew up when they first started the journey to save the planet. Besides that, the vacation spot known as Costa Del Solhad been too far away from Midgar to travel back to on a chocobo." She was truly desperate to come back to the town which held her unforgettable memories. The burning of the town, the death of her father, and where she first fell slowly in love with Cloud. Her thoughts were interrupted as a loud sound echoed throughout the distance. Her mind flew as it took her a few seconds to recognize the noise. It had been a gun fired.  
  
Tifa found herself running to the source of the gun shot. A tall male figure stood silently wrapped in a red cape. His long black hair fluttered in the wind. In his hands, a gripped gun which was pointed at the body of a dead brown wolf laying by his feet. "Vincent what are you doing here?" She said approaching him. He looked down at the dead monster, picking up what appeared to be a few gils.  
  
"Shouldn't I ask the same of you, where's Cloud?" Tifa didn't speak when he faced her, her eyes told Vincent everything. "Don't worry, I won't say anymore." Vincent led her to Nibelheim. "No, it's okay. I found Cloud, and Yuffie cheating on me. I don't know what to do, should I hate Yuffie or maybe Cloud? I loved him very much." Vincent nodded. "Is this the same Yuffie, we're talking about? The little girl, who likes stealing materias, or cause trouble?"  
  
"No, when she stayed with us. I felt like maybe she started to mature. Too bad though, now I have no place to go." Tifa sadly stated. "You could stay with me in Shinra mansion." Vincent offered. "Thanks Vincent." Tifa nodded. "But what about all the monsters?" Vincent smiled upon hearing this. "No more, that is if you count me as one." Tifa laid her hand onto his shoulder. "You're not a monster, would a monster help save the planet from destruction?" "I'm not sure, my life is nothing after what happen to Lucrecia, the planet's death was the last thing on my mind. I didn't even care for my own life after having my revenge with Hojo."   
  
* Final Fantasy flashback *  
  
The cockpit controls of the Highwind. Cloud, and Tifa prepared to take on the forces of Sephiroth themselves. Tifa look towards Cloud sadly. "The airship is too big for just the two of us. Yeah, it's a little lonely without everyone." Cloud gave her a slight nod. "Don't worry. It'll be okay. I'll make a big enough ruckus for everyone. Besides, I'm the pilot. No more flying around casually like before. We won't have time to feel lonely." Soon almost the whole gang appeared one after the another surprising Cloud with each appearance. All those expect Vincent, and Yuffie who yet hadn't made their seen.   
  
Suddenly before he knew it, Cloud found Vincent beside him. "Vincent!" Cloud shouted amazed. Vincent looked towards Cloud with a concern look in his eyes. "Why such a puzzled look? You don't want me to come?" Cloud had been taking back by this comment. "No, it's just that you're always so cold. I thought you didn't care what was happening." Vincent mellow eyes searched for what to say next. "Cool? Hmm...... I guess that's how I am, sorry." He apologize.  
  
---------  
  
"The truth being after killing Hojo myself. My life became useless. Even my fellow team mate could rip out my heart, and I still wouldn't care. In my whole past life as a Turk, I never felt more happier than when I was near Lucrecia, my dear Lucrecia. But now that she is gone." He replied sadly lowering his head. A feeling in Tifa snapped, as she found her doing something she didn't expect, she slapped him, hard on his face. "How dare you say that, Vincent! Your life isn't useless, I thought after you help save the planet, you under- stood that all life is important!"  
  
Vincent didn't quiver in pain, but only embraced it. "It is," he softy replied. "except mine!" Tifa didn't say anything, she couldn't. Upon thinking about it, she felt just like Vincent. But upon looking into his eyes, a strange thought accorded to her. "Could I be like Vincent, and live my life wishing he had love me?" All this were new feels to her. A long pause followed as Vincent broke in. "But our friendship, the one we all had was really the reason I changed my mind. Being a Turk all those years, I didn't have many friends. I wouldn't let the others get to close to me. For fear if they fell in battle, I would grieve over their lost. But being with you guys changed my way of thinking, for that I'm thankful."  
  
"No don't be," Tifa interrupted. "You don't need to be, it's what friends do." Vincent extend a hand towards Tifa. "Shall we go?" he asked questioning. Tifa accepting his hand. "Yes," she nodded. The two slowly walked past the gate of the mansion, and possible into each others lives?  
  
----------  
  
Back at Junon with Yuffie.  
  
Yuffie exited the materia shop with a stern look on her face. "Damn those materias sucked! I seen better at North Corel. But that doesn't matter, I have a bag full of materias. All I really need is an unstoppable army. But where to find one?" As she trotted past a few of the tall buildings, she made her way into a dark alley only to find it wasn't completely deserted. "Hey babe, what you have in the bag!" A rugged voice invoked. Yuffie tilted her head side to side, she was able to sense the mugger near her. "Sorry street scum, I have no reason to give you my bag of materias." She shouted into the darkness. The man only laughed, "what makes you think I'm askin' ya." The sound of his foot echoed throughout the narrow area. "Well girlie, what will it be?" The sound of his step became silent, "yeah right, you want this come get them yourself." Yuffie now had been close enough to see the man, he had both a strong beard and a bald head. She could even make out the scars on his back. "With pleasure," He snickered. No sooner than he said that, four more smaller figures appeared behind him. "These are my friends, this is your chance baby doll."  
  
"You just sealed your fate. Come on." She said holding the bag with one hand. "That's it!" One of the gang members replied reaching into his pocket pulling out a knife. "Oh no I'm really scared!" She sarcastically mocked. As he lashed out at her, she luckily was able to dodge the small blade, and in an upper cut motion, using her bag of materia to smacked the man down to the ground. The other gang members stood astonished. "Who's next?" She called waving the rest of the gang members over. Upon hearing this, all of the members stepped back. "You better run, be lucky I'm in a good mood." She happily threatened.  
  
Their boss, the bald bearded man became angrily mad. "Okay little girl, I'll show ya why no one makes a mockery of my gang!" He pulled out his ax from his back. In the one slot of the weapon laid an green materia. "This one took me a lot time to master, but it's time for you to face ice 3." He shouted as the ice diamonds surrounded Yuffie. The mighty magic attack hit Yuffie with full force, yet a green light erupted around her, she stood as if unharmed. She grew a wide smile upon seeing the shocked face of her attacker. "No, what happened?" The man pleaded to know. Yuffie only pointed behind him. There behind him laid his men unconscious, "Simple I had a reflect materia in my shukien. You want me to show you?" Before he could answer, she quickly pulled out her giant shuriken. "Well any last words?"  
  
"Please don't kill me, I promise I'll never hurt, or steal anything again." He begged falling to his knees. Though it wasn't right, it brought her glee to know how much he now feared the 'little girl'. "Talk is cheap, and I'm a thief aimin' to collect." She could swear, she saw tears coming from his eyes, but the alley was too dark to see them. "You should really give him a second chance, all people can change you know." A voice acquired. Yuffie instantly recognized the voice, "Cloud?" She pondered turning towards the figure. Indeed it was Cloud, he looked towards the man on the ground. She sighed. "Fine." She stated before setting her shuriken down.  
  
"Thank you, Thank you. God thank you." He cheered, now up on his feet. Almost ready to hug Cloud. His eyes told the man otherwise. "But don't misunderstand, if I find you stealing or hurting anything again. Listen to my words, for I will find you, and hunt you down. By the time I'm finished with you, you'd wished my friend killed you when she had the chance. Now go!" He warned. The man not doubting anything Cloud said, took out at the speed of light. Now Cloud, and Yuffie were alone, beside the unconscious men. Perfect silence surrounded the two, the peace had almost destroyed Yuffie. "I'm sorry for being hard on you, Yuffie. Cloud emotionless stated. Yuffie couldn't believe what she just heard. "What did you say?" She asked wanting to make sure she hear correctly. Cloud at a paused gently smiled at her. "I'm really sorry, it's just.." He hesitated. "Your understand when you find love, Yuffie." Yuffie crossed her arms. "Yeah right, why would I want to find love. It's a weak feeling, only the strong survive." Cloud chuckled.  
  
"But why did you save that guy, I could've gotten him good." Yuffie pouted. "I know, I just didn't want the Great Yuffie to stoop to his level." Yuffie nodded. "Yeah, that cry baby wasn't worth being killed by me anyways." Yuffie beamed proudly. A thought accords to her now. "So.. What do you plan to do now, Cloud?" Cloud shrugs unknowingly. "I don't know, I'm my own free man again."  
  
"Hey I have an idea, how about you join me? We can rule the world together, seeing how you are almost as strong as me. What do you say?" Cloud thought about this, "Okay I'll go. But it's not because I want to rule the world.. I have other reasons." Yuffie agreed. She needed him help after all he did defeat the legendary Sephiroth, so his strength had to come in handy. But something in her body told her otherwise why to invite Cloud to join her. A feeling she couldn't place.  
  
----  
  
Over looking the events, from the tall building's rooftop two voices are heard. "So here you are?" One voice replied. "It's time," The other stated. "So tell me will this work? After all you fought him before am I right?" A few seconds pass before an answer. "Trust me, it will work. I can personally guarantee it." The two continue to watch Cloud and Yuffie, as they were ready to leave. "So now is the time to do it!"  
  
----  
  
Suddenly rain starts to fall, the sky itself seems to blacken even by a deeper shade of black. The heavy rain seem to engulf the two, as Cloud began to experience a new type of pain. "Urrrrrrgh!" Cloud screams echoed throughout the distances. The black rain ran down his face, "No not this feeling again!" He desperately cried with his hands holding his face. A strange feeling ran through his hands as it started to shake rapidly. "Listen Yuffie, I'll say this only once, so listen. I want you to run!!!" The shaking hands of Cloud's suddenly stop. His whole body stood perfectly still. "Cloud are you alright?" she asked worried. Cloud showed no sign of movement. "Cloud" She repeated once more scared. Cloud face parted from his hands, as he slowly looked toward her. Yuffie was taken by his action, and the way his face had suddenly changed! A change, she hadn't seen since on their adventure when, Sephiroth controlled him.  
  
His skin grew a ghostly white, and his pure green eyes acted if drained of it Mako effect. It looked as if it no longer had the life in them like they use too. An icy smile stood similar to that of their former nemesis. The look Yuffie was secretly scared to death of during her adventures, though she would never admit it. "What's wrong Yuffie, you don't look so good!" He coldly grinned towards her, "maybe you should lie down!"  
  
The End (or is it?)  
  
----------  
  
I know many of you are confused since I used the Cloud fake past flashback, but I liked that better than the original, and this comes from Tifa's flashback, not the game itself. Hope you liked it other than that. I'm not a good writer. I admit that, but still I'll continue to write the pair even on my own birthday today. I been thinking if I should write more odd couple pairings in FF7? How does this strike you? A story of Barret/Aeris, just kidding : ) 


End file.
